Kitchen Clash(Story)
Worst Friends 4EVA! : Spectacle's latest monster, Embracelet, gives one of the rangers a friendship bracelet that turns them evil. # Hearthbroken: The ranger's restaurant is held up when the oven breaks. While some of the Rangers leave to find a replacement, the others and Tina must handle the restaurant. # Bakers Battle: A new restaurant has opened nearby called the Tasty Tempura, and its run by three mean people named the Taste Takers.The old rivals of the Kitchen Clash are itching for revenge after an embaressing secret from their youth is revealed. The rangers challenge their rivals to a cooking battle that gets interupted by a monster attack. The rangers learn to forgive their enemies and the sides are at peace. # Full Heavy Metal Jacket # The Golden Rule: First appearance of Giovanni, the Gold Ranger. Tina gets a crush on him. # Feeling Chicken: Giovanni gets cursed by a monster to be afraid of everything. The rangers teach him how to conquer his fears and he destroys the monster. # Hate is the New Love: The evil Hate Bear begins to cause chaos by causing friends to become enemies. # Can't Stop the Training: The monster Flexercise is making the rangers so busy exercising that they will not fight. # Not Now, Silver Cow: Rumors are spreading about a Silver Ranger in the area. Tina gets suspicious when she meets Stephano and sees that him morph into the Silver Ranger. She tells the rangers this and they try to recruit him without revealing that they now who he is. During a battle, one of the rangers stupidly blurts the secret out. Stephano forgives the team and joins them. # Not A Simulation: The shop gets a new computer to help run online orders. What they don't know is that the computer was intercepted by Spectacle, who replaced it with his latest monster. The evil High Score traps the rangers in his computer world. The rangers destroy him and escape just in time to receive the real computer. # Prep and Landing: Sofisticated turns some of the rangers into preppies. The rangers go to a boarding school to help break the spell. # Epic Rap Battles of Ranger History: The rangers notice that the customers have started to rap for no reason. In order to fix everyone's voice, they battle the gnarly Rowdy Rapper. His rhymes are dangerous, but the Fury Fryer is stronger. The monster of the day is Rowdy Rapper. # Back to Square One: The rangers are hit by a spell that makes them forget how to cook. Giovanni and Stephano must run the shop themselves while Tina tries to help the rangers find the monster to reverse the spell. # Reveal to Reason # Dare to Be Stupid: The rangers are struggling against the monster Darespray, who can make people do anything he wants with a dare. The rangers stop him by knocking his hairspray out of his hand and destroying it. # Bronze Age: Tina finds the Bronze Power Medallion in # Say Cheese # Bring Home the Bacon # The Chicken and the Pig # The Game is Afoot